


Бесконечное чаепитие

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это должно было быть обычным чаепитием, но Кланкайн слишком похож на своего отца, и поэтому все будет не так просто, как казалось Слейну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечное чаепитие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015
> 
> Бета Jackie.

До сегодняшнего дня Слейн никогда вживую не видел сына Крутео. При нем граф никогда не говорил со своим сыном, всегда выставляя Слейна за дверь. Да и разговоры эти были редки и не так уж длинны.

Он благожелательно смотрит на Кланкайна, излучая приветливость и радушие, про себя отмечая сходство.

Бил ли своего сына Крутео? Слейн смотрит в спокойное лицо Кланкайна и представляет, как граф замахивается на сына плетью, как тот выставляет вперед руку — разум пасует перед силой, но тело хочет свести к минимуму боль, как лицо его искажено страхом и мнимой покорностью судьбе; представлять получалось плохо. 

Вместо испуганного лица Кланкайна вспоминалось то, как граф замахивался на самого Слейна. Сначала Слейна волновало то, как он выглядит, когда падает от удара Крутео, а потом перестало: что толку? Вспоминать все это тоже нет смысла. Крутео мертв, и с ним умерли и побои, и холодное презрение. 

Специально ли Крутео отослал Кланкайна подальше, и вместо него срывал дурной настрой на фактически бесправном землянине? Вот тут даже представлять ничего не нужно. Если иногда и получалось забыть обо всех унижениях и избиениях, то зеркало в ванной услужливо напоминало ему: это его тело, и эти шрамы он, граф Крутео, оставил, и это было так больно, и никому до этого не было никакого дела, кроме...

Взгляд Слейна замер на руках Кланкайна. Учил ли его Крутео обращаться с хлыстом? На секунду лицо Кланкайна померкло перед его глазами, и Слейн поставил чашку на блюдце, опасаясь не справиться с собой. Забыть, забыть все это, и никогда ко всему этому не возвращаться, но как?..

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил сын Крутео, и Слейн обворожительно улыбнулся ему.

— О, все в порядке. Думал о вашем отце, знаете ли... вы очень похожи.

Пугающе, болезненно похожи. Да, волосы разных оттенков. Да, голос сына без ленивых интонаций отца.  
Сама мысль о том, что у Крутео был сын почти одного со Слейном возраста уже кажется ирреальной, но нет — вот Кланкайн сидит напротив, и из его глаз на Слейна смотрит Крутео, вот только Слейн теперь тоже граф, а не мальчик для битья.  
Кланкайн слушает всю эту чушь о том, что Слейн благодарен ныне покойному Крутео, и едва заметно кивает, будто бы издеваясь. Они оба знают, что все эти слова ничего не значат.

Слейн вежливо улыбается собственному отражению на дне чашки. Никому до него не было дела, так что ж теперь. Он никого не заставляет себя любить. Но сын Крутео тревожит его. Что-то есть за этим взглядом, в этом голосе. Что-то, что ускользает от внимания. Что-то, что предусмотреть невозможно. За показно-радушным тоном Слейн скрывает настороженность; эта схожесть отца и сына сбивает его с толку.

Он чувствует, как взгляд Кланкайна ползет по нему, и больших трудов стоит не передернуть плечами. Кланкайн кажется ему неопасным, и Слейн цепляется за это «кажется».

— Еще чаю? — спрашивает Слейн, глядя в глаза Кланкайну.

Чай уже почти остыл, но ни Слейна, ни Кланкайна это не волнует. Это чаепитие кажется Слейну бесконечным, и ему очень хочется знать, чувствует ли Кланкайн что-то подобное. Нет, он не будет спрашивать, но неужели Кланкайн не ощущает этого напряжения? Неужели он не подозревает о том, как меняет его мертвый отец?

— Да, пожалуйста, — отвечает тот, и Слейн опускает взгляд, наклоняется к маленькому чайнику. Да, ему все это кажется, это все из-за сходства, но все это ничего не значит…

Но, когда он случайно поднимает голову, то видит, как напротив него Кланкайн улыбается так же холодно, как и его отец. Слейн не проливает чай, и руки у него не дрожат. Обманывать себя нет смысла: опасность ему не кажется. Он пока еще не знает, какой неприятностью может обернуться Кланкайн, но ему кажется, что он будет готов. Кажется.


End file.
